


All I Ask Of You

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Held at gunpoint by Rogers, the last thing Anna expects is for Edmund Hewlett to walk back into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/gifts).



> Canon divergence from 3x06 where Hewlett saves the day and gets the girl. This was originally supposed to be in case of some abe/anna nonsense, but I still decided to do it anyway.
> 
> For grumblebee

Held at gunpoint by Rogers, the last thing Anna expects is for Edmund Hewlett to walk back into her life.

It had all started when Anna agreed to be the new courier because Caleb had burned the barn at the Townsend's place and he would be recognized if he went back. And once again, it added another reason for her continued grudge against Abe for pushing Caleb towards that action just so they could have Robert on their side.

Anna was starting to think all the men currently in her life were idiots. The only one who wasn't was far away from her...

She walked into the house, greeted Samuel Townsend, with confidence. Her aim was to inform him of the new change, and leave. She didn't expect to find Abe in the same place, and looking none too pleased to see her.

Anna wanted to walk up to him and slap that dumb look off his face. She hadn't forgotten what he did to her and Hewlett.

And then things went downhill. Robert Rogers appeared, grabbing Anna and pointing a gun at her head, Caleb storming in and pointing a gun at Rogers. Next thing she knows is that they're all sitting at a table, still a gun held to her. Abe's going on about this and that, saying that they all needed to leave because the Queen's Rangers would show up at any minute. Anna hears the sound of footsteps and she thinks with sickening dread it's them, but in walks another person, stunned to find this scene.

Robert.

Anna can't help but give a mental sigh.

Then the next thing to happen is for the elder Townsend to finally recognize Caleb. That only worsens things, especially when it's found out to be brought on by Abe. Rogers is oddly enjoying this conversation, as if it's a strange comedy.

“You lied.” Robert says, his voice dripping with irritation.

“Yes, I lied.” Abe says back.

 _'Well at least you're not denying that.'_ Anna thinks.

“I had no other choice.”

“You always have a choice.” Robert sneered.

“How would you know? You never chose. I chose for you because you couldn't do it yourself!”

“Like you chose for me.” Anna spoke up, momentarily forgetting the situation she was in.

Abe looked away from Robert and to her. He knew exactly what she was talking about and damn whoever else knew now.

“He's right. You always have a choice. I had a choice, and I made it. Unfortunately you took that choice away from me out of jealousy and selfishness, thinking it was a choice I couldn't make. You and your father destroyed my wedding to Edmund Hewlett, a man who loved me and that I cared about, and I did the only thing I could to save him. Ultimately, you are the root. I was forced to brake a good man's heart because of you.”

All eyes were on Abe now, and if possible, Robert looked more angered than he already was. Anna took strange satisfaction in that.

Rogers made some comment referencing a comedy, but Anna made sure Abe could see the anger reflected in her eyes, to make him understand how deep this resentment went. Though that only lasted a moment before Abe's attention was drawn to Robert as he spoke.

“I see this is not the first time you've decided something for someone.” He said in that deadly calm tone.

“You weren't there. We needed her just like we need you-”

“Don't act like you're competent of making choices for other people. You're not.”

They argued about the ethics of 'choice' and eventually Abe once again brought up the point that Queen's Rangers were on their way here, but Anna wasn't listening.

Anna retreated back into her own thoughts, withdrawing back into memories of Hewlett for comfort. If only she could be back with him instead of being here. She had always felt safe with Hewlett.

She wondered if this all could have been avoided if she had just told him what Abe was planning to do, if he had just agreed to take her to Scotland. She would have been happy there. However, they'd still need a courier here so really it could have all been avoided if they'd found another way to recruit Robert Townsend and Anna had told Hewlett about the papers and about Abe's plan to drive them apart.

Instead she knew one simple fact. She had fully given her life to the ring now, having nothing else to live for. Perhaps tonight she would die in its name. At least she knew that if that was to be the case, it was for a cause she believed in.

“Alright.” Robert spoke at last. “You want her name so badly?”

 _'He's going to give Rogers the information.'_ Anna realized.

He was about to speak again, but then Anna heard the quiet sound of a pistol loaded and everyone else went quiet when there was the sound of footsteps; careful and slow. Anna half expected it to be Simcoe, but it was only one set of feet. Simcoe would surely be traveling with his men and he was not so quiet.

Anna looked over into the doorway, and she saw a familiar face of someone walking in. Someone familiar, though not in usual military garb, but more regular clothes, with a black cape. Their face was set at a cold and calm expression, but Anna knew those brown eyes and that short, soft looking hair.

 _'It cannot be you...!'_ Anna thought desperately, but her heart knew who it was. She couldn't deny that she knew who was here.

Edmund Hewlett stood in the frame, pointing a pistol at Rogers.

“Let her go, or I will shoot you.”

 

* * *

 

Hewlett had been reluctant to take up the offer in the first place. The disastrous wedding was behind him now, but his heart was still heavy with grief. He'd left Setauket behind him, but the memories still remained.

He still dreamed of Anna.

He'd gone out to the city while awaiting his reply, asking for the response to be extended to where he currently was should it arrive in the small town. As far as Hewlett was concerned though, he was no longer a solider, just another person. He'd given everything during his time in Setauket, and the war had worn him thin. While he was in the city, he met a man who he became friends with and recently extended an invitation to join him for a dinner in light of recent hardships on Hewlett's part. Hewlett considered it, and agreed.

It had turned night by the time he got to the house. Dismounting his horse and looking up at the building, it reminded him a bit of Whitehall. That thought alone brought back the memories, and memories of Anna. Hewlett shook these thoughts from his head, reminding himself that he was no longer there.

Then he noticed that the front door was open. Strange, but that raised a flag of caution.

Keeping to caution, Hewlett continued, but slower. As he got up the front steps, about to step through the doorway, he heard voices float out from somewhere inside.

“...always have a choice.”

“How would you know? You never chose. I chose for you because you couldn't do it yourself!”

Hewlett knew that voice. Abraham Woodhull. The young man who had been operating as a spy right under his nose, the one that Hewlett never realized was a spy until it was too late. Abe betrayed his family, and Hewlett's trust. Now he was here? Why.... Why was he here?

Then another familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

“Like you chose for me.”

He froze. That was Anna Strong.

 _'Anna...'_ His mind repeated her name. _'Anna!'_

The last time Hewlett had seen her was at Whitehall.... at their wedding. She accused him of making her forge the papers for her divorce, which shocked and hurt Hewlett. Despite it all, in the end he had said yes to the accusation, and walked out of the room and away from her. He thought then she didn't return his feelings after all and she was backing out of it. Feeling he had nothing left anymore, Hewlett had left Setauket. Once again he was alone, she left him in the dark, but he couldn't shake away his lingering feelings for Anna.

That's what compelled him to take a step forward, moving as quietly as he could.

Hewlett heard Anna speak again, talking about how she had a choice, but someone took it away from her. Still aware of the sense of caution he felt earlier, he quietly moved against the wall to listen to whatever Anna was saying- She was talking about their wedding. That-

It was Abe and Richard behind the objection at the wedding.

“I was forced to brake a good man's heart because of you.”

Hewlett stood there, still and in shock. He didn't understand yet what Anna meant by 'saving him', but one thing was clear. It was that he was wrong; Anna really did care about him. Maybe she did really want to marry him, but it was stolen from her, presumably by Abe.

Then he heard another voice and his blood went cold.

 _'Robert Rogers? He's here too?'_ Panic rose in his chest. Just what the hell was going on here?

He didn't understand, and even as he heard Abe continue to argue with some other person, he focused mostly on Anna, trying to figure out what she was doing here? A dreadful thought he had suspected more than once creeped into his thoughts, hanging on something Abe had said, but then he said something else.

“You need to let her go so we can leave, before they get here.”

“Not before I get what I came for.”

Hewlett assumed Abe was speaking of Anna. Was she being held hostage? Was she alright? Despite all that had happened, how he felt betrayed and hurt, he still did not wish to see harm come to her. He still loved her.

In any case, Hewlett knew he had walked into a less than pleasant situation, and if Anna was really in danger, he could not stand here and wait, buy his time by secretly listening to this conversation. He was not someone to retreat anymore; he had to do something, especially if the woman he loved really was being held hostage.

Hewlett reached for his side arm- ever since his capture last winter, he had kept it on his person at most times. He drew it up, and armed it, knowing he would be heard.

Taking a breath, he steeled himself and started to move forward, walking steadily into the room where he heard the voices were. He drew his gun up upon entering the room.

Just as he feared. Anna was here, but she was being held at gunpoint by none other than Robert Rogers. Hewlett also recognized Abe and the man who had invited him here in the first place. He also recognized the one sitting next to Abe, remembering seeing his face during the raid. The pieces were falling into place, but Hewlett didn't care about them at the moment, rather he cared about freeing Anna.

Hewlett aimed his gun at Rogers, trying his best to keep his composure. “Let her go, or I will shoot you.”

Rogers looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression, but then laughed. “Nice of you to join us, Major.”

“It's not 'Major' anymore.” Hewlett stated plainly. “I resigned my post.”

“And what exactly made you do that?”

“Those circumstances are none of your business.” He glanced over at Abe, who looked annoyed that he was here. However, then Hewlett looked back to Anna, trying to catch her eye. “What concerns me is that you're holding this woman hostage and that you release her immediately.”

Rogers just smirked. “You think you could really shoot me?” He pressed his gun closer into Anna's skin. She was looking up at him, almost in disbelief that he was actually here. Hewlett was doing everything he could to remain calm, though really his heart was pounding, knowing that she was in such peril. Hewlett knew Rogers would kill her if he wanted, or anyone else in this room for that matter.

“If I must do that to save her, then I will.” He answered with a cold confidence. He wasn't lying. He had stabbed Simcoe when the mad man tried to kill him. If he had to shoot Rogers, he would. He wouldn't let him kill Anna. “What is it you came here for?”

“He wants information.” A new voice spoke. It was the man he didn't know that was closest to him.

“On what?”

“A woman. He wants her name.”

“You know her name? Give it to him if you do.”

“Hewlett, shut up.” Abe cut in.

He resisted the urge to point his gun at Abe instead. “You are in no position to speak, Abraham. If you're afraid about what giving up this information will do to your precious ring, then you are giving up Anna to protect yourself. Rogers will clearly not leave until he gets his information. Do you really want innocents getting hurt? I know you care for Anna, and if you truly do, then let this man speak.”

Abe just glared at him, and Hewlett shifted his gaze back to Anna, keeping his eyes on her and his gun to Rogers.

 _'It's going to be alright, Anna.'_ He thought, as if she could hear him.

He looked to the person closest to him. “What is your name?”

“Robert Townsend.” He answered plainly.

Same surname as the man who invited him here. He did mention he had a son. “Townsend... give Rogers the name.”

“That's what I was about to do before you walked in here.” The man said. “Her name is Philomena.”

“An actress, yes?” Hewlett asked. “I've heard her name while I was staying in the city.”

“Correct. She is often found at Rivington's on Wall Street.”

“Ah, yes.” Rogers mused. “The actress- I remember her. I can use her.”

“Well, now you've got your information you seek.” Hewlett spoke, not lowering his gun yet. He couldn't until Anna was away from him. “Let her go.”

“That's true, but I can still kill any one of you I choose. Seems like a shame to waste a bullet on a pretty young thing like this, especially since you seem so interested in her.”

“I said let her go.”

He smirked at Hewlett. “So serious... Is it some sort of affection you hold for her? Love can make a man do strange things.”

 _'It already has, because I still do.'_ Hewlett thought.

“You already got what you wanted. There is no need for you to continue holding Anna hostage. You have no further gain from it. She is someone I care deeply about, and if you harm her then I will not hesitate in pulling the trigger.”

Rogers smirked. He stood and dragged Anna up with him, still holding her in a chokehold. He had yet to put the gun down. Hewlett tried to work through how he could get Anna out of this situation safely. He needed her away from Rogers. On reaction he took a step forward, still holding up his gun.

“Don't come any closer.” He warned.

“Thought you said it'd be a shame to waste a bullet on her.”

“That I did... Maybe I should shoot you instead.” He turned his gun on Hewlett.

“No...!” Anna exclaimed, struggling against Rogers.

He put his gun back to her neck. Hewlett flinched when he did “No?”

“Leave Edmund alone.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Rogers, I know you are not a fool. Killing Anna won't serve you any good aside from me likely shooting you as well. You wouldn't be able to disarm me so quickly. Give her to me, and leave this place."

“Well, if you just empty your firearms, both you and the other lad over there, then I'll let her go.”

He met Anna's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, and she gave him a tiny nod. Hewlett heard the other pouring out the gunpowder and set the weapon aside. He didn't like it, but Anna was still in danger. He had to do whatever he could.

Regretfully, Hewlett unloaded the gun and poured out the powder, dropping it onto the floor after.

“Happy?” He growled. “Now, release Anna.”

“I heard you the first time, don't worry.” Slowly, Rogers released his grip on Anna, lowering the gun. “Run along now.”

She started to take a hesitant step towards him, but Rogers pushed her toward him instead. Hewlett caught her, only hesitating a moment before stepping in front of her. She was out of danger now, but he was still on edge.

Rogers started to back out of the room, looking satisfied that he had gotten the information he needed. He still held the gun in his hand, so no one really moved, just watched Rogers slowly leave the room.

“You got off easy, boy.” Rogers said, looking at Abe. “Maybe now you'll think twice about trying to cross me again.”

As soon as the was out of the house, Abe and his friend next to him jumped out of their seats and raced out the back door. Hewlett followed them, though he didn't exactly know why. Once he caught up he could see the form of Rogers taking off down the road on horseback.

Hewlett could hear him laughing.

“Bastard.” He heard the bearded man say.

“Even if you had another gun, he's long out of range.” Hewlett cut in.

The man turned to him, looking annoyed. “Nice to see you too, Major.”

Hewlett noted the sarcasm. “Former Major. Guess I'm not so much of a problem to you anymore, Mr. Woodhull.”

Abe glared at him again, but Hewlett ignored him.

"I had it under control." He grumbled.

Hewlett din't say a word. He turned and went back inside.

Once back in the dinning area, he found Anna strong sitting in a chair, looking tired. The ordeal must have taken its toll on her.

“I'll get you some wine to calm your nerves.” Robert Townsend said to her gently.

“I don't need it...” She muttered. She happened to look up and meet Hewlett's eyes.

Anna was no longer in danger, much to his relief. He didn't have to keep up his pretend game of being calm and collected anymore. He let his muscles relax, his heartbeat calming and returning to a normal pace, and slowly Hewlett approached Anna. When he was standing before her, he stopped and held out his hand.

“Are you alright, Mrs. Strong?” Hewlett asked softly.

Anna looked at his hand, as is unsure, then slowly reached out her hand to take his. Hewlett curled his fingers around hers and brought her up to stand with him. They regarded each other for a moment before they hugged.

“Anna...” Hewlett whispered. “Oh, Anna, I'm so glad you're safe.”

“You convinced him to let me go. You're the one I should be thanking.”

“I simply did everything I could to set you free.” He pulled back to see her face; Anna's hair was more messy than usual. “He didn't harm you, did he?”

“No, I'm fine.”

“Good.” He said, brushing some strands of stray hair away from her face. He then let her go and turned to the Townsends. He stepped forward and extended a hand to Samuel Townsend. “Mr. Townsend, I apologize for my lateness.”

“Don't fret.” He said, shaking his hand. “You arrived just in time.”

Hewlett couldn't help but smile. “Yes, it would seem that way. And this young man here is your son?”

“You know my father?” Robert asked.

“Yes, I met him back in the city. I told him my story about how I came to the city; how this war was wearing on me and how my wedding was destroyed. We became mutual friends and... he decided to invite me here for a dinner, having sympathy because of my recent plight. Your father is very generous, Robert. I was hesitant on accepting the offer, but now I'm glad I did, because now I am reunited with this beautiful woman.”

Robert regarded him skeptically. “Are you part of this ring as well?”

And there it was again, and now Hewlett was starting to see, the truth clicked in his mind. Abe was a spy, and if the others were part of the group, then that would also include...

“I'm... not, but-” He turned back to Anna. She was looking down at her feet, away from him. “Anna, is this true? I didn't expect to find you here- Is this why?”

She didn't answer him, so instead, Hewlett gently took her hands, giving a small squeeze.

“Anna- Anna, please... Tell me. I want to know the truth.”

She gave a great sigh and her eyes screwed closed. “Yes...”

She spoke in a small, but trembling voice, and it pulled at his heart.

For a while, Hewlett had suspected that Anna might have some sort of involvement with Abe and his spying. It only made logical sense given her family's history, her husband being with the rebels, plus her affair with Abe, a confirmed spy. But Hewlett had not wanted to believe it. He did not want to believe that the woman he loved was part of it. However, now the evidence was placed before him and now with Anna's confession the truth was out.

He knew now she was a spy.

"So you are involved with this spy ring." He said. "You're one of them."

“I suppose you can't forgive me for that, now that you know what I am. You are a decent man, and you do not need me ruining your good name... I've already done enough damage, especially with what I did to you at our wedding...” She pulled her hands away from him as she said this. "You don't know how much I've regretted it, how much guilt I've had for hurting you."

"It did hurt, deeply. I didn't understand at first, but now that I'm here... I think I see-"

"Edmund, know that I hated lying to you. Abe wanted me to use you, but... as we grew closer, it became too much. I wanted to tell you, but I could never think of a right way to do it."

Hewlett should be mad, he expected to feel the same heartbreak all over again. But the truth of the matter was that the feelings he held for Anna overruled his logic, because he understood now.

“Anna, darling.” Hewlett started, speaking softly. “I had already suspected you being a rebel sympathizer. I just didn't want to believe it at the time, even more as I began to fall for you. When you agreed to my proposal, I thought... I thought we would be leaving our pasts here behind us. You were willing to come with and leave this all behind. I was indeed shocked by what you did at the wedding, but I know now why you did it and that it must have hurt you. I heard what you said; having just arrived when you spoke.”

Anna slowly looked up at him, her eyes showing surprise.

“Hey, Annie,” Someone spoke up. “we gotta get going.”

“Caleb, not now.” She said, her gaze not leaving Hewlett.

“Anna, leave him be.” That was Abe this time.

Hewlett looked over at him at the sound of his voice. There was a smoldering anger at Abe, knowing what he had done to their wedding.

“Abraham, I heard what Anna said, and I know what you did to us. You are the one who destroyed our wedding and you took away Anna's choice, one that she had made but obviously you couldn't accept. Please let us have this moment.”

He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Abraham, I need to have a word with you and your... friend there. Let these two be alone to discuss this.” Robert spoke.

“Thank you.” Hewlett nodded at him, once again taking Anna's hand and leading her into the next room.

“I don't understand.” Anna said once they were alone. “After all I've done, how can you say that?” 

“You said to have saved me by what you did. Whatever that means, you have saved me on more than one occasion. You have kept me strong, you kept me going when I was trapped and in despair last winter. I suspected, and some part of me probably knew, but your presence and your strength is what shined through it all. I found what I felt for you was stronger and, though I didn't expect you to ever give up your political views or anything that made you who you are, I thought maybe we could have left this behind us once we were wed. The feelings for you in my heart still remain the same.”

Hewlett gave her a weak smile.

“I still love you, Anna.”

Anna stared at him, her lips parted but not saying anything. After a moment, Hewlett noticed her blink and as she did, he saw tears forming in her eyes. A choked sob left her and she leaned forward to rest her head on his chest.

Hewlett carefully put his arms around her again. It felt so much like the night when they first kissed.

“Anna... Anna, it's alright.” He assured her, trying to comfort her.

He felt her shake her head against him. “No... Edmund, I'm so sorry....!”

“Shh, don't worry about that-”

“I love you, Edmund.”

He froze. For the longest time, he had hoped one day she might feel the same as he did for her. However, with their wedding ending in shambles he thought it was only one sided. He had been mistaken, now learning from what Anna said earlier that she really did care about him. Still, hearing her actually say those words for the first time took him by surprise.

She turned her eyes up to him again and gave a shaky smile. There were still tears lingering in her eyes.

“I understand if you cannot forgive me, but know that I never wanted to hurt you.” Anna said. “I really do care about you, and I wanted to marry you, to start over. I did want to protect you, and it hurt in the way I did. I regret it, and all I've wanted was to see you again and explain. I could not stand to see you dead by ether the hand of Simcoe or... or Abe. Abe plotted to kill you when you came back from Connecticut, even when I was engaged to you. I did everything I could for you, but I will understand if you do not forgive me for what I am.”

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes, tried to compose herself.

“I would not stand to see the man I love killed.”

Hewlett could not help but feel touched by her words, and knowing what she had done was for his sake, hearing the emotion in her voice, it only made his admiration for her stronger.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

“I forgive you.”

Her smile turned bright, and suddenly everything in the world felt right again.

Of course, Abe had to come in and interrupt the moment.

“Anna, come on, we have to leave.” He said, almost demanding. “The Queen Ranger's will be here soon.”

 _'Simcoe.'_ Hewlett thought.

Anna turned to face him, and Hewlett felt her squeeze his hand. “I'm not going without Edmund.”

“What? Come on, we have to go! We- We're done! The ring is finished!”

"What do you mean finished?"

"Robert's done, and we are too. We have to leave, now!"

“Abraham, may I offer a compromise?” Hewlett cut in. “Let me take Anna away from here, away from the danger that's approaching. You two leave as well.”

“No, we need-”

“You don't need me anymore, Abe. You said it yourself, the ring is done! My place is with Edmund; it's time for me to start over.” Anna insisted.

Caleb came in the room, looking at Abe. “She coming?”

“You two get out while you can. We'll find our way.” She gave a sad smile to Caleb. “I'm sorry Caleb, but you know I have to go. He'll keep me safe.”

He looked at Hewlett, and then back at Anna. “Then go. We don't have much time."

“Thank you. I'll look after her.”

"You better."

Hewlett briefly left her side to retrieve his pistol from the kitchen. Returning to Anna took his arm and they went out around through the back door.

“Thank you, and goodbye.” Anna said before they exited the house.

When they got to his horse, Hewlett got up first and then helped Anna up. She wrapped her hands around his waist, leaning forward against him.

He snapped the reins and they took off away from the main road for now.

 

* * *

 

Anna didn't know how long they were along the tree line, but eventually Hewlett steered the horse back onto the main road. Hopefully they had gone enough of a distance to avoid meeting with Simcoe.

“I'm staying in New York City.” Hewlett told her as the horse slowed to a slow walk. “I'll take you back there, and it shouldn't take too long to return.”

“Do you know where you're going?” Anna asked him.

He made a noise of thought. “Yes... I'm sure we're on the right track... Or we'll end up in a town and circle back from there.”

She couldn't help but laugh at him, but she didn't doubt he knew where they were going.

“Edmund, I would like to ask you something?”

“Of course, darling. Go ahead.”

“I don't know if you'd still want to, but...” She hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to what she was about to say, but Hewlett was back in her life again. Even after her secret was known to him, he still accepted her. She didn't want to lose him again. “Would you still marry me?”

He twisted his body around so he could glance over his shoulder at her. Anna could see his eyes wide in the moonlight.

His thin lips spread into a smile.

“Yes, and this time no one will interfere. We can go to Scotland like you originally suggested.” He answered. “I should have done that before, but my answer is yes.”

Anna felt joy flood her chest, and all she could do was close her eyes and lean against him.

Finally, at long last, she would be free and with someone she truly loved.


End file.
